rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Myrddin Emrys-pen y Ddraig
| aliases = | parents = An unnamed dæmon or shed was her father an unnamed human her mother | siblings = | grandparents = | grandchildren = | relations = | affiliation = Order of Pendraig | birthDate = 15,000 | birthPlace = | orientation = , , , , | marital = | maritalType = | spouse1 = | weddingDate1 = | widowDate1 = | divorceDate1 = | spouse2 = | weddingDate2 = | widowDate2 = | divorceDate2 = | spouse3 = | weddingDate3 = | widowDate3 = | divorceDate3 = | spouse4 = | weddingDate4 = | widowDate4 = | divorceDate4 = | deathDate = | deathPlace = | species = airdtriath | gender = futanari | height = 6'3" | weight = | eyesColor = light sky blue not sure as to the tint, but this will do for now | pupilType = Vertical slit | scleraColor = | hairStyle = | hairColor = bluish-white | skinType = | skinColor = | wingType = | wingColor = | tailType = | tailColor = | tailGirth = | tailLength = | hornType = | hornColor = | hornGirth = | hornLength = | speciesT = dæmon or shedim | genderT = futanari | heightT = | weightT = | eyesColorT = white | pupilTypeT = vertical slit | scleraColorT = black | hairStyleT = | hairColorT = white | skinTypeT = | skinColorT = purplish-black | wingTypeT = leather | wingColorT = purplish-black | tailTypeT = unique | tailColorT = purplish-black | tailGirthT = | tailLengthT = | hornTypeT = | hornColorT = | hornGirthT = | hornLengthT = | origGender = female | androgynous = no | 1stDeathDate = 15,000 | games = ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) }}Myrddin Emrys-pen y Ddraig (Pronounced MEAR-thin em-RIS pen ee THRAIG, Welsh: Myrddin Emrys Merlin Ambrose and pen y Ddraig Pendragon meaning head of the dragon. Tales of his life were used by the 12th-century chronicler Geoffrey of Monmouth to create the character of Merlin, who he called Merlinus Ambrosius.) is an ancient older than any follower of Many believe she is the oldest of the airdtriath. First Death appears to have occurred in her 30s or 40s though Myrddin is half human and half dæmon or shedim, the only hybrid airdtriath known, so there is no way of knowing her actual age when she transformed to an airdtriath. Myrddin is a minor cast member of ( ), ( ), ( ), and ( ), and a major character in ( ) and ( ). __TOC__ Temp Rasik (Warg), Myrddin's pet. Personality Early years Myrddin's parents Due to dual-species parents, uniquely so, Myrddin has the ability to take on two physical forms, one human, the other demonic. Human form In her human form, seen almost all of the time, Myrddin appears to be a beautiful, ample female of fully human nature, unless one looks to her futanari genitals which mark her airdtriath. Other than that she is human... Until she transforms. Dæmon or shed form In her demonic form ...}} , though I am not sure what those quests may be at present. }} . I am unsure what she will do during her brief stay but she will be part of side-quests at least, maybe a spot in the main plot. }} appearing in the main character's dreams to fill in the player pieces of the history, technology, magik, and more as well as sightings in the real world. }} Gallery Myrddin.png Myrddin_portrait.png Myrddin - clothed 3.png Developer notes Category:Airdtriath